Achrilli Wren
Work in Progress Lady Achrilli Wren, Baroness of Stormridge. Achrilli didn't come by this title easily, after being born into a noble house and losing it all, the young woman figured her life as a noble was over. She'd lost all the family she'd known and was disowned by her parents, from there, she thought it was over. Description Achrilli is known for her short appearance. Standing at a mere 5 feet, some have mistaken her for a child. Many though, can tell she is an adult despite this due to her curvy figure. One of her most dominant features is the scars along her face, which are typically the first thing to be noticed. Five claw-like scars lay along her face at a diagonal. One of the thinner scars appear to go across her eye. Many suspect this has affected her vision, and while it has not fully blinded her, she does have minor eye-sight issues. She's grown past this, and has learned to be just as skillful with her guns and bows even with this defect. Armor Achrilli is known for the fact she constantly is in armor. It's hard to see her in average, common clothes. Her armor switches around constantly, but most recently she's been seen with her light teal mail set. It appears new, possibly recently crafted and still has a polished finish. Arms Achrilli is notably a gunslinger, and while she's typically seen with her bow on her back, there are noticeably guns on her person at all times. On each of her hips are two flintlock pistols, ammo in the pouches on her belts. Strapped to her ankle is what appears to be a finnicky revolver. Ari seems to have made it herself, and it is obviously still a prototype. Whenever using it, her fire is typically off and the gun breaks on the daily. While only three are -seen-, the woman definitely has many more that are kept hidden from the public. History Youth Achrilli was initially born into a noble family, under her father, Ellis Wren, and her mother, Theresa Wren. Ari was born as a triplet, her sisters being named Mayabelle and Kala. Her barony, Stormridge, was full mostly of magi and other magical users. Kala grew up to be a mage, and Mayabelle a warlock (despite the controversy and tension that rose in the family due to this.) Achrilli was the odd one out of the trio, finding her passion in guns and bows, arrows and bullets. While her parents at first disapproved of this, they loved their daughter and found her the best trainer they could. From a young age, Ari trained as a huntress. She became skilled with a bow and gun, and learned to craft these weapons herself. When her and her sisters were about 15, Mayabelle ran away. The tension never ceased, and she left to practice her studies in solitude. No one had seen her for years. Achrilli had been heartbroken at this time, turning to her other sister, Kala, for support. The two grow closer than ever before, now that their sister had left them. They were practically connected at the hip, spending all their time together. Achrilli began learning the basics of Kala's training. To this day, she keeps this knowledge of the arcane close to her, and while she knows very little, she uses what she did learn to her advantage. Eventually, when they were about 17, Mayabelle reached out to Achrilli, having been immensely close to her before leaving. She asked her for money, food and supplies, things she had not thought to take with her. Achrilli obliged, being young and naive. She stole gold and supplies from her House, sending as much as she dared to her sister, who promised to repay her debt. Mayabelle never did, but Achrilli was caught for her theft. Her parents were strict and cruel, sending the young girl away with the clothes on her back, and a single rifle, a family heirloom. They denied her of the future she dreamed of, becoming the baroness of her land. Achrilli did not fight back, understanding her mistakes as she left her home, her family, and Gilneas. Stormwind Achrilli had her eyes set on Stormwind, travelling alone. She used her survival skills to make her way across the dangerous lands, and eventually landed at the city. She still had nothing on her own, spiralling down as she lived on the streets. She got into bad habits, and met bad people. It didn't take long for her to become an alcoholic, and an addict. She sold her body for gold which she wasted. Many despised her for her actions. She soon became determined to change, meeting new friends, even if they may not have been good for her. House of Onyx Achrilli was approached my a shady Kaldorei man, an assassin working for a group called the House of Onyx, formerly known as The Onyx Sigil. He offered her a place in their ranks, along with shelter and a family. She took this deal, as all she wanted was to better herself. She had no idea what she was getting into. These people soon ordered her to use her bounty-hunting skills, harming innocent people and other tasks. While Achrilli was working for the group, when she was out drinking at a bar like her typical day, a warlock had kidnapped her, knocking her unconcious and taking her to a far away land, the woman's home. Achrilli had no idea what she wanted. She tortured and scarred Achrilli in brutal ways for the simple reason of payback. The woman just wanted revenge for all that had happened to her in the past. Achrilli was mentally shattered, to the point where she blamed her self. The warlock started making her believe she was sorry, and Achrilli grew to trust the woman who broke her, the woman who left the scars that marked her body and shattered her trust for almost everyone. She cared for her, against all better judgement until the day the warlock died. Barony of Stormridge A few years later, Achrilli met her sister again, Kala. She learned of her parents' deaths, and that Kala was the baroness. Kala gave her an offer, a second chance. She told her that she'd forfeit the land to Achrilli if she promised to change, and Ari took her offer. She became Lady Achrilli Wren, earning her place as a noble that she'd wanted so bad. She started changing, despite the traumatic experiences she'd had. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Spellbow Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Knights of Solidarity